


Pumpkin Beer, Really?

by omarandjohnny



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 7 Days of Robron, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, robroninlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: A Halloween party, soft lads, and the unbearable itchiness of werewolf ears.





	Pumpkin Beer, Really?

Liv was definitely going to win that tenner by the end of the night. 

She'd bet Robert that it would take less than an hour of being at Tracy's 'naff' Halloween party for Aaron to get fed up of his costume--a werewolf--which consisted of a pair of furry ears, gloves, and just a bit of face paint to exaggerate his beard, darken his mouth and nose. They'd only just sat down with their drinks when Robert saw him attempt to tug at one of the ears. 

"Come on. It's not that bad," he said, handing Aaron a bottle of Autumnal-themed craft beer. Aaron glanced at the label, made his typical _urgh_ face and swigged it down.

"Dunno why we had to do all this, and Liv gets to show up wearing her school gear with just that weird thing drawn on her forehead." 

Rob smiled, knowing how long it took her to perfect the spiral above her eye. Never thought he'd get to share his _Junji Ito_ love with his annoying little sister-in-law, but he's thankful for the solid bedrock of nerd-bonding. (It doesn't excuse the strawberry jam smudge in his collector's edition _Uzumaki_ , but he appreciates her enthusiasm nonetheless)

A half-hour in, and he could see that Aaron was already completely done with the ears. 

"It's okay, you can take them off," he said, tugging at Aaron's left arm.

"Bit rubbish coming to a Halloween party just to take off the costume, Robert. I'll be alright," Aaron tried for a convincing tone, but Robert could hear how much he wanted to get rid. 

"Toilet, now." Rob nodded towards the stairs, and Aaron followed him as they wove through the crowd of bog roll mummies, mini-skirted pirates, and what Robert assumed was a half-arsed attempt at Mulder and Scully by Dan and Kerry. 

Aaron scooted past him to get inside the door first, and whipped off the oversized, pointy ears before Robert had even pushed in the lock. He glanced down at his watch. _Exactly thirty-two minutes. Bye-bye, tenner._ Robert pulled out his phone to quickly congratulate Liv on her 'victory.' After sending it, he put his phone away, looking up just in time to see Aaron staring at him. 

Aaron then turned Robert to face the mirror above the sink and whispered in his ear, "At least one of us made the effort, eh?" 

He'd almost forgotten that he was wearing fancy dress as well. Liv had shoved it onto his lap after they finished tea earlier that evening. "MAD SCIENTIST" the label on the opaque package read. Nothing more than a white lab coat and a few glowstick _vials_ , but it still made him grin. He finished off the ensemble with a crisp black suit, and his old _Clark Kent_ glasses.

"Ah, so you fancy me in a lab coat, eh?" Robert turned around to pull Aaron in by his hips. 

Aaron smiled, and then surprised Robert by replying, "S'not that, it's just...you look amazing tonight, Rob." Aaron followed the statement by running a gloved hand down the length of Robert's tie, tapping a 'claw' against the silver tie bar. 

Robert Sugden, rendered speechless by his (werewolf-pawed) spouse. 

He replied in the only way he knew how, with a soft kiss against Aaron's makeup-stained lips. 

"OI! Some of us need to use the facilities, boys," David interrupted with a bellow from the other side of the door, making them jump.

Robert cast a one last glance in the mirror, his mouth and nose now equally smudged with black and brown paint. He playfully poked Aaron in the ribs before pointing to his face and asking," Still amazing?" 

Aaron stifled a laugh and replied, "Absolutely." 

Robert grabbed one of Aaron's 'paws' and led them out the door past a scowling David in the corridor. Robert knew he'd have to comment on David's leather mini-skirt and matching tricorne at some point, but now was not the time. 

Right now, Robert just wanted to stand in a corner and nurse another disgusting, pumpkin-flavored beer with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "7 Days of Robron!" You can find all of the brilliant contributions over at robroninlove.tumblr.com
> 
> (and you can always find me at omarandjohnny.tumblr.com ;) )


End file.
